


Inversion

by faeliya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Color Blindness, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: People can share their color vocabulary and discriminations, however the colors one person sees are systematically different from the colors the others see.





	Inversion

“Half of the world’s population can only see a single part of the spectrum. Unfortunately, that means the majority of you can’t even see a fraction of the colors up here. Don’t worry though, you won’t fail if you can’t distinguish colors in this class. I’m more fascinated with the reason as to why we can only see what we see, which is why, I handed out the sheet in front of you right now.” Hange paused to hold up the paper in question, waving it for emphasis so those in the far back could see.

“If you’ll look with me, the questions are very standard and basic to a physical examination. I just want to know what you see up here and if you will, answer the questions following your response. I know it may not be easy to describe what it is you see, but again, that’s what I’m interested in. Everyone’s color vocabulary and discrimination are subjective and systematically different from what others see, so there is no right or wrong answer either.” Hange explained, finishing their explanation with a flourish so their students didn’t feel pressured. After all, results produced from extraneous variables like time constraints and stress most often led to inaccurate results. However, they couldn’t control the whimsical behaviors of students in this type of setting, sadly. If anything, some select few might just bullshit there response just to get in-class credit.

In other words, Hange knew that their class was an elective that most students chose on a whim for an easy grade to meet core curriculum, so many of her students weren’t going to take this class seriously, however, that didn’t mean Hange wasn’t going to milk the most out of it, especially since it was the only course they were allowed to teach pertaining to their research. Most universities don’t fund much for research on color spectrum already, so it was a wonder when Hange’s proposal for a color spectrum class was approved by the university board. Granted their class became an art elective, but they weren’t going to be picky at this point. Who cares if people thought this was going to be an intro art class about colors, jokes on them cause this was a science subject to the core, and Hange was going to gather all the data they could from their naive subjects.

 

 

“Man, I thought this was suppose to be an easy class, about colors.” Eren muttered as he watched his eccentric professor prattle on about the history of color and something about qualia.

Armin leaned towards Eren to hear him better, but his eyes were still glued to the screen and their professor. “I don’t know. Seems interesting.”

Mikasa made a small noise, “Of course it is, for someone who’s in the science department it’ll be no problem for you.”

Armin turned towards his friends, “And you think coloring the rainbow would’ve been better?”

“At least I would’ve passed easily...” Eren mumbled, slouching in his seat.

Mikasa smacked him over the head for his comment. Eren winced from the impact as he sunk lower into his seat.

It wasn’t his fault he was born as a full-spectrum, which apparently was so rare that it wasn’t even really counted as a part of the statistics. So ridiculously rare that they would probably dissect him alive, at least from what his parents told him since he was little. So Eren keeps to himself as much as he can. If anyone asks, he always tells them he’s blue-mono-spectral.

“It’s about that time, so if you can pass your paper towards the center I’ll have my assistant Moblit collect them!”

Eren straightened his posture upon hearing that, ‘finally,’ he thought to himself. Subjects like science and philosophy weren’t his favorite, particularly because the professors tend to go on and on about things he didn’t understand or care about really. But this was the only class he was able to sign up for that fulfilled his requirements since he got more hours at his part-time job. Plus, Mikasa and Armin were also taking the course with him, so it wasn’t completely unbearable. If anything, maybe he could get away with skipping class every so often and then get notes from his—

“I hope you’re not planning to skip this class just cause Armin and I are here, Eren.” Mikasa stated nonchalantly as if reading Eren’s mind. Eren glowered at her as she shouldered her bag. Mikasa returned the stare with a blank look, “If you fail, don’t blame us.”

Armin failed to hide his amusement as he shuffled out of the row, Eren right behind him as every other student rushed to file out of the classroom. “Ha ha. Very funny.” Eren quipped as he rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, Eren. I know you’ve been putting more focus into your part-time job than school, but you should still go to classes.” Mikasa admonished, trying to keep shoulder to shoulder with Eren amongst the crowd of students.

Eren ignored her. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t want to go to college. His parents kept pestering him when he decided to go straight into the workforce. It took his father threatening disownment and his mother breaking down for him to register the next semester, unwillingly. Now, he was in his second semester and tired. Tired of school, tired of the system, tired of his parent’s nagging, along with Mikasa’s, and tired of everything, really.

College sucked.

 

 

“♩ ~ ♪ ~ ♩ ~ ♫ ~ ♪ ~ ♬~~~”

Levi glanced over his shoulder at Hange. They appeared to be in a rather good mood today all of sudden. ‘That can’t be good,’ Levi deduced. ‘I better hurry and finish this up befo—’

“You know what’s amazing?” Hange interjected, spinning in her chair.

Levi grunted to signal that he heard them, mood turning more sour now that he had to hear his fellow colleague’s incessant nonsense.

“That qualia are ineffable, intrinsic, personal, and apprehensible to the consciousness. According to my research, colors are subjective instead of objective. My subjects couldn’t describe the experience of their perception in such a way that me, who cannot perceive their spectrum, can understand and experience as well. Of course, that’s a given based on previous studies, however, I discovered that even when my subjects replicated this with individuals who shared their color spectrum, their perceptions were vaguely similar.” Hange halted their chair suddenly to look straight at the back of Levi’s head, their eyes twinkling and pupils dilating into an endless pool of galactic black holes.

“Why? Why was this the case, Levi?! If they shared the exact same, or similar spectrum, why were their perceptual experiences differential enough to achieve a p-value of 0.037?! Because of this, I can almost conclude that colors are not objective now! The colors we thought to be static, can possibly differ from person to person. The perception of colors may soon to be known as something completely different from what we thought it to be!” Hange finished excitedly in one breath.

Levi swiveled his chair around to face Hange, arms crossed and frown marring his features, “Shut up, four-eyes, I’m working.”

“Leeeeeviiii! Did you not hear anything I said?! This is a breakthrough for spectral science! We’re closer to understanding how colors are perceived, and that means even closer to helping others see the colors they wish to see as well! You could see colors soon!” Hange exclaimed in excitement, jumping out of their seat to stride over to Levi’s desk. Hange slammed their hands onto Levi’s desk, “Don’t you want to _see_ , Levi?!”

Levi sighed in exasperation. This wasn’t going to end unless he gave his attention to Hange. So, he paused in his intensive typing to take off his glasses and glare at his menace of an office mate and long-time friend. “Hange. I don’t care. And even if it was true, isn’t this a breach in participant consent? If Moblit or Erwin hears you talking like this, your eyeballs will be served to other spectral scientist for examination.”

Hange grinned maniacally, ignoring the last part of Levi’s sentence. “So you were listening, Levi! So, what do you think?” Hange asked seriously, face void of jest from before.

Levi frowned, “It doesn’t concern me so I don’t care, honestly. But good for you, now you can focus on teaching properly instead of dissecting your students. And finally, I,” Levi turned to face his computer screen, signalling the end of their conversation, “can enjoy proper silence like most professors who share an office with others.”

The spectral scientist pouted, “You’re no fun, Levi.”

Levi snorted. That was an understatement.

 

 

Petulant. Surly. Ill-tempered. Unsociable. Grouchy. Cynical.

Levi’s heard it all.

His personality is bad. Expression severe. Mood sullen. Attitude reflective of his achromaticism. A pitiful being living in a colorless world.

When Hange first told him that only 1% of the population were achromatics, Levi almost wanted to resent everything and everyone. A mere 1%, and he was a part of it. The world was the crude one.

What was even cruder was that a large majority that fell under achromatic were usually not achromatic for very long; developing their chromatic spectral later in life, usually before the end of childhood. Therefore, any regression or stagnation was rare.

Rare my ass. It was bad luck.

The doctors informed his younger self that it was just a delayed spectral development and that his colors would show themselves soon. And so Levi waited. His mother too. He’s 37 now, and his mother dead.

Resentfully, Levi should’ve strangled that doctor when he had the chance seven years ago.

Thus after all these years, Levi still hasn’t seen a speckle of the color spectrum, aside from the occasional one-night stands and accidental brushes bordering on impropriety. However, Levi wasn’t desperate enough like some to spend their time and money chasing after abstractions that have shaped society and the lives of many.

So even though the sky might not be infinity. Or the ocean might not be endless. Or the ground a friend that won’t look like it’ll swallow you any moment—Levi has become accustomed to the world of black, grey, and white.

 

 

Marble Cafe was an austere and peculiar place. It was located a few blocks from Eren’s apartment, but hidden in-between a sketchy alleyway that no customer in their right mind would dare venture into unless they wished an early death upon themselves, or heard about the upstanding reviews on it.

The owner, Mr. Smite, was an enigma too. Although charming and suave, Eren found himself more wary towards his boss than fooled, as he liked to call it, by looks and empty smiles. Although, his coworkers and friends seem to think otherwise.

“Stop making that face! He’s looking this way.” Jean whispered harshly, elbowing Eren right in the ribs. The jab was painful and probably on purpose too, as if that horseface’s twitching smile wasn’t a dead giveaway already. Eren returned the favor by steeping on Jeans “still-recovering” foot as he maneuvered around his coworker to grab a clean glass.

“Fuck!” Jean cursed, falling behind the counter to nurse his poor foot while glaring at the back of Eren’s head.

Eren could barely contain his snicker as he proceeded to pour a customer her tea. The aroma soothing and flowery. Lavender teas were always like that. To complete the look, Eren paired the drink with their latest shipment of dried lavender sugar cubes. Now that the drink was complete and his battle with Jean triumphant, Eren made his way towards the quaint corner where the customer awaited their drink.

“Here you are, ma’am. Heather lavender tea. We just received a new shipment of dried lavender sugar cubes too, so I’ve set that aside with your tea in case you’re interested.” Eren smiled, charming the woman easily as she blushed and thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

When Eren returned behind the counter, Jean was still on the ground. “Are you still bitching about your feet, horseface?” Eren sneered as he began cleaning up the space used to make the tea earlier. Eren didn’t hear a response from his coworker as he continued cleaning up the counters. Albeit worried why Jean was so quiet, Eren stopped working to nudge the man. “Heeeey.”

_Ding!_

Upon hearing the door ring, signaling the arrival of a new customer, Eren ignored Jean in favor of helping the short raven male. “Welcome to Marble, how may I help you?” Eren asked, fake pleasant smile on display like it always was for the customers. Though, the shortie didn’t even bother to make eye contact with him as he spat out his order of ‘earl gray tea, no sugar’ before promptly making his way towards the woman Eren served earlier.

‘What an ass.’

Now that the order was taken care of, Eren returned to his previous worries, which, weren’t even worries now since Jean was no longer there or behind the counter for that matter. “Tch. Slacker.” Eren muttered darkly as he proceeded to make the damn ‘earl gray tea, no sugar.’

As the brunette took his time adding the appropriate amount of leaves and steeping it, he couldn’t help the thoughts that crossed his mind as he finished up, _‘Spit in that jerk’s drink. Put a sugar cube in there. Dye a cup of water, he probably won’t even notice!’_

“Eren. Yo, a little help, man.” Jean’s voice cut through Eren’s thoughts from the backroom. Instinctively, Eren made his way towards Jean’s voice. “What now?” Eren sighed dramatically as he leaned against the frame between the backroom and counters, arm crossed in exasperation. His shift was almost over, and man, how he wanted to be in the comfort of his own home.

Jean was sitting on some crates, pants rolled up, shoes and socks off while he attempted to bandage his bloody foot. “Oh fuck.” Eren cursed as he rushed towards Jean, feeling slightly guilty about stepping on his foot now—which looked rather swollen and gross, just like how it smelled.

“Holy Maria. Do you wash your feet, horseface?” Eren asked offhandedly as he helped Jean arrange and tighten the bandages he was attempting to wrap around his left foot. Jean’s injured foot shot forwards at the question, almost smacking Eren in the face, commenting on how he couldn’t lately with work and school and then how much it hurt when water made contact with it.

“This is all your fault, you dick.” Jean accused as he looked over his foot, inspecting their work. It looked like it would hold for the remainder of his shift at least, the male deduced as he began fixing his appearance.

“I didn’t know it was _that_ bad.” Eren apologized, the best he could do to his friend-slash-enemy-slash-coworker. Jean merely grunted in acknowledgment, knowing that he wasn’t really going to be a formal apology, but also that it wasn’t completely Eren’s fault. Some bitch on his way to work stabbed her heels onto his foot in the train. Jean was also running late, so by the time he stumbled into the cafe, rush hour was high and nigh so he couldn’t tend to his wound. It was just right after they finished their rush that Eren had to go and worse his obvious limp that the bastard no doubt noticed mid-shift.

So just as Eren wouldn’t give him a proper apology, Jean wasn’t going to thank him for running the register, bakery, and table service. Jean practically got it easy by standing around all shift making tea and coffee. Hell, Eren even cleaned the glasses and pitchers for him.

Eren hung around Jean for a bit in case the guy was going to need anything else, but since it looked like that was it he returned to the counters, tossing his gloves on the way since he touched the horseface’s smelly feet. Right as he rounded the corner where the sink was, Eren felt an intense stare boring through the back of his head. Glancing warily behind him, Eren realized it was the ‘earl gray tea, no sugar’ midget, who, no doubt didn’t get his tea.

“Shit.” Eren cursed for the infinith time that day as he rushed to dry his hands and redo the now cold tea he brewed earlier.

Oh Maria, how Eren wished it was 4′o’clock already.

 

 

Levi and Erwin knew each other pretty well, having gone to the same university. They even worked together for a bit before Levi decided business and entrepreneurship wasn’t his thing. Now, they’re just good old friends, even more so after Erwin retired early to open up this shit cafe that couldn’t even make tea on a timely manner.

The raven was a tea connoisseur and regular at Marble, so he was pretty sure it didn’t take ten minutes to measure the tea leaves, steep them, and serve it. Perhaps they ran out of tea leaves which was why the barista that served him went into the backroom, but Levi was not a patient and reasonable man right now when he had to deal with women. So when the brown-haired pubescent teen emerged from the backroom with no tea box in hand and the guiltiest look, Levi almost lost it.

“I’m sincerely sorry about the delay, sir. A situation came up that had to be taken care of, please excuse the long wait. As an apology, please accept these complimentary biscotti’s.” The barista, Levi took a quick look at their name tag, _Eren_ , apologized. The brat was quick with his apology and departure, scurrying off to no doubt hide so Levi couldn’t complain or scold his way out of this date.

“Don’t be so hard on him. He made my tea as well, and it tastes lovely. I’m sure you’ll forget it all after you enjoy yours.” The woman in front if him, Izzy?, surmised, sipping her tea like some posh queen.

Fuck. Levi hated women like this, and Hange knew it too. This must’ve been arranged to get back at him for what happened earlier in their office. Women like her couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and had this ideology where the world revolved around them. Even if this person had a full spectrum, Levi wouldn’t be caught alive sharing his life with her. He’d die from a sickening of rainbows and glitter, visually and metaphorically.

“Look. I don’t like you and you probably don’t like me, so let’s just drink our fuckin’ tea and call it quits.” Levi deadpanned, straight to the point without any filter as he literally downed his tea in one-go as if it was a shot of alcohol.

“Oh! I do like a man who can drink!” Izzy exclaimed, ignoring Levi’s words as she set her tea down to grasp Levi’s clenched fist resting on the table between them.

Alarmed, Levi pulled his arm back rather forcefully, startling the woman. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Levi hissed as he turned to fully face his unwelcomed company, hands clenched tightly around the cup of earl gray tea.

The woman, Izzy, clearly upset by the rejection, huffed as she quickly got up to leave without a backwards glace or goodbye. Fine by him though. Levi never liked pleasantries.

So, now that he was finally alone and blind date finished as well, Levi relaxed, now taking the time to enjoy the rest of his tea that he didn’t finish chugging, as well as the biscotti since they were free. The brat knew how to compliment things unlike some of the other workers he’s had the displeasure of meeting.

 

The feeling of returning home never felt so euphoric before as Eren collapsed onto his pitiful mattress that lacked a bed frame. Oh Rose Maria, how he just wanted to sleep until his next shift tomorrow and ignore the homework that needed to be completed for his statistics class already, even though it’s only the first week of classes.

“I hate school!” Eren yelled into his bed as he flailed in contempt for how unfair university life was. As a student, he was expected to attend his classes regularly, keep up with schoolwork, work 20-25 hours a week to pay rent, and not fail doing all of the above. The expectations were too great, the bar too high, and all because of the education system. Eren wanted to say ‘fuck it all’—which he did, but then he almost got disowned cause his father told him no child of his was going to be a high school diploma kid—but life was unfair.

“♫ ~ ♪ ~ ♬ ~ ♩ ~ ♪ ~ ♬ ~~~” That was his homework alarm.

“Noooooooo!” Eren groaned into his mattress, stalling for as much time before he inevitably had start.

Yep. College sucked.

 

“Did Eren go home already?” Erwin inquired as he manned the register while Jean made the drinks. It was rare to see the owner of Marble Cafe out on the floor, but it wasn’t unusual either. Erwin was usually in the kitchen baking or making the orders, but when it slowed down he would make conversation with his workers or the customers. Erwin was the kind of person who wasn’t afraid to work even though he was in a position of higher power. That’s why many of his workers liked him. Though, the blonde could tell Eren thought so otherwise, therefore he didn’t try to butter him up too much.

“Yeah. Soon as the clock struck four.” Jean answered, feeling better after tending to his foot and sitting down. Eren made it clear to him that he was not to start until after Eren was off the clock. Jean guessed his coworker was still feeling guilty about stepping on his bad foot.

“You two get along this time? I try not to give you similar shifts since there’s animosity between the two of you every time.” Erwin commented as he smiled at a regular coming in to work on her thesis. She didn’t even need to gesture what she wanted like she usually did for Erwin already knew as soon as he saw her tense shoulders and heavy bag. This student was going to need a strong cup of coffee and biscuits to tide her over until her report, which is due at midnight, was done.

Jean’s nervous laughter was enough of an answer for Erwin too. “Yeah. Peachy.” Jean replied, trying to reign in his sarcasm, though it probably wasn’t convincing.

“Well, I hope you two will get along better. It’s bad morale for the cafe and team.” Erwin advised as he looked around the cafe, noting that all his regulars at this time were already seated and served. Glancing outside the door too, it looked like no one was coming any time soon either.

Jean just grumbled at his boss’ advice as he continued to wipe the glasses. As Erwin passed him, he gave his evening worker a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Since it’s slowed down now, I’m going to take care of some business,” Erwin motioned with his head at the black-haired male who had been sitting in corner for quite some time.

“Yes sir. Thank you for your help.” Jean nodded in understanding.

Reassured that Jean would be able to handle the rest, Erwin unlaced his apron, tossing it in the hamper and re-adjusting his shirt collar and sleeves for a more relaxed look and comfortable feel.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Levi.” Erwin apologized as he sat down in the seat across from the shorter male.

“Tsk. Took you long enough, Erwin. I thought my legs were going to nod off.” Levi retorted scathingly. He honestly hadn’t been waiting long, but he still gave his friend shit anyways for the hell of it.

“What brought you here? You usually don’t come in on Wednesday afternoons.” Erwin commented, trying to understand if any of this was Hange’s doing, like it usually was.

“Blind date. Shit pick on Hange’s side cause I pissed her off earlier.” Levi explained, straight to the point, as he sipped his tea. The raven had order another tea earlier, but a different barista made it instead and to be honest, it pretty much tasted like boxed shit. So as soon as he saw Erwin come out of his pie hole of a haven, his stare alone ordered his friend to make him a new one.

“You’re still doing that?” Erwin sighed.

Levi glared at him. “Hardly now. It’s pointless and I’m too busy with the new semester coming up.”

“I’m not judging. I’m just worried.” Erwin corrected, smiling at the male in front of him.

“How many times have I told you that smile makes me sick.” Levi commented, setting his teacup down on the saucer rather forcefully in disgust.

Erwin just laughed. Before he met Eren, only Levi hated his prince charmingness.

 

It was later than usual by the time Levi made it home. He hadn’t talked with Erwin in awhile so playing catch up was more tiring and time-consuming than he anticipated. And so before he knew it, it was almost time for the cafe to close. The drive home to was longer than usual too for some strange reason. It almost felt like his vision was tunneling endlessly, which might explain the throbbing headache he was getting.

Luckily, Levi made it home just before the worse of it hit him.

“Garage doors, locking.” The house security the raven upgraded last week greeted him as walked into the foyer. Ceremoniously, Levi set his briefcase on the floor, jacket on the coat rack, and shoes by the stairs before laying down on the chaise.

Fuck. Why was his head hurting all of a sudden? Levi never got migraines or headaches, even with his insomnia. And instead of his head hurting the most, his eyes felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets, or maybe that was what Levi was feeling if the pain in his eyes didn’t go away.

Unable to bear with the pain that seemed to worsen at every passing second, Levi sat up unsteadily, pausing briefly to gain momentum of his body before proceeding to scavenge the medicine cabinet for something to help ease the symptoms. His vision was still tunneling and headache now throbbing loudly in his ears. Not to mention his eyes. They felt like they were melting.

Unfortunately, Levi only made it a few steps from the living room before he collapsed, or to be more precise, blacked-out.

 

Levi felt the sun before he was aware that he was conscious enough to remember yesterdays events and move now. However, Levi remained where he was somewhat comfortable and at peace even though the floor he passed out on was hard and cold. Somehow that should’ve been the worst sleep the raven ever had the pleasure of knowing since he wasn’t in his bed _and_ blacked-out like a prepubescent teen who couldn’t responsibly control his alcohol, Levi felt rejuvenated.

When he finally got up after much convincing, it took awhile for Levi to notice the difference in today and yesterday. In fact, he didn’t notice it until he finished brewing his morning tea and was pouring it into a mug—green mug. And Levi only knew that cause it was a gift from a colleague that didn’t bother to remove the sticker that screamed what color it was in case you couldn’t see it.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, Levi set his tea down to rush outside; to see the vivacity and life everyone spoke of as green-spectrals. When the door to his patio swung open, nothing could prepare Levi for what he saw.

His lawn was _alive_. The sky _vast_ , but also _soft_ and _warm_ from the sunrise. The patio set that Petra helped pick out were a startling reflection of her personality, _bold_ and _strong_. Everything had some sort of meaning now when before it didn’t, or, the meaning all made sense now, now that Levi could see _everything_.

 


End file.
